1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves, and more particularly to multiway spool valves utilized in hydraulic control systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spool valves for utilization with hydraulic control system including the use of multiway valves such as four-way valves are well-known in the prior art. The inventor of the present invention has received two prior United States patents in this area, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,504 for a Sliding Spool Valve and 4,027,697 for a Rotary Valve. These patents and the references cited therein are related to the field in which the present invention resides.